1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trim molding for housing, exterior as well as interior applications, and recreational vehicle (RV) applications, and more particularly to such trim molding in which a base molding member is provided with tracks for retaining removable inserts with a first insert having fully cut patterns and a second insert providing a background visible through the cut portions of the first insert, thereby enabling a plurality of different cut portions and background combinations to be simply and inexpensively to be obtained.
2. Related Art
There are a number of prior art products that are related to the subject invention as exemplified by the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,322 entitled "Molding Assembly" discloses, inter alia, an elongated base molding, a trim recess, a trim molding fitted within the trim recess and retention inserts in the base molding for holding the trim molding in place. The present invention at least differs from the structure of this reference in that it does not require any structure akin to retention inserts for retaining the inserts in the base mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,237 entitled "Holder for a Decorative Trim Strip" including parallely disposed first and second ledges forming a channel in a trim strip holder and including elongated first and second recesses for retaining an elongated trim strip. In addition to the detailed structure of the channel and the ledges for retaining the trim strip the disclosure of this reference fails to disclose or suggest the additional insert of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,781 discloses only a decorative insert strip which is retained in a simple U-shaped channel supported from the underside of a mobile home.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,035 discloses an elongated base member with a longitudinal recess formed in the exposed surface thereof and which recess receives a longitudinal strip of ornamental material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,926 relates to a chair rail assembly including an elongated rigid supporting member with a pair of bumper strip receiving channels which retain individual bumper strips.